The Beginning of a New Adventure
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Dawn is out to face and kill her biggest rival yet. Satoshi is aiming to isolate himself from the others with his pokemon. What will happen when they meet in the middle of a forest?
1. Prologue

**I'd been working on this for a long time and I finally found the file so I can upload it :D Yes, This is different. This is a pokemon based one, kay? Okay. Enjoy~ By the way, this maybe worse than it usually is because I wrote this a while back and I don't want to change it. Feel free to flame if you have to (but don't be super rude please!)**

* * *

A loud explosion caused Kellyn to turn towards his sister's house. "Dawn!" As he ran, he pulled his Vatonnage Styler out. "Barlow! I need help! Dawn is buried under rubble. I can see the house. Summer's alright, but Dawn may not be!" A voice at the other end responded.

"I'll get the police, Nurse Joy, and some other rangers out there. Meanwhile, you go and help your sister!"

"Right!" As Kellyn drew closer to the demolished house, he could see the house had literally been blown apart. Summer sat in her car seat, apparently asleep. Kellyn scanned the rubble, hoping to catch a glimpse of a moving hand. "Dawn! Are you there?" Kellyn began stripping debris away from the house as sirens and footsteps drew near. A few neighbors from the town came over to help. Others watched sadly. Chocoliva Village had known Kellyn and his family for years. Now, they stood in silence hoping his sister was alright.

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of a young, seventeen year old girl under the rubble. Kellyn hurried towards where the center of the house would have been and searched once more. A voice came from behind him, causing him to look up.

"We found her! Someone get over here and help! Get the ambulance over here!" Kellyn ran to where Ben, the father of Dawn's child, stood. Kellyn angrily pushed him out of the way. He had not trusted Ben since he left Dawn three years ago.

"Out of the way, Ben! Leave! Dawn wouldn't want you here so go!" Ben ran off towards the woods as Kellyn struggled to pull the debris off his sister. Two officers, Drew and Jenny, came over to help him. Once Dawn was freed, she was carefully placed in the ambulance, her brother by her side.

* * *

"K-Kellyn?" Dawn awoke in a hospital room and saw the outline of her older brother sitting next to her in a hard chair, a tired but relieved look on his face.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. You're still hurt. Relax." she looked around the room. "You were hurt pretty badly. A broken arm and blood everywhere. You're lucky."

"Where's Summer?"

"She's with Kate, but… she's gone deaf." he said quietly.

"W-what!?" her eyes opened wide.

"That explosion… it was too loud for her sensitive hearing." Kellyn sighed softly, taking his sister's hand as tears fell down her pale cheeks

"It was John! He did this! I'm going to hunt him… and kill him!" she slowly got up and grabbed her ranger outfit off of the chair. She yanked the IV out of her arm and went to change.

"You need to think carefully before doing this, Dawn. This could be what he's planned for a while. It could be a way to get you away from the ranger union."

"I don't care." Dawn stepped into view, fixing her styler onto her wrist. "I want you to take care of Summer while I'm away. I don't want to risk taking her with me, and keep Ben away from her." she instructed. "I'm counting on you." she moved to leave the room, but Kellyn stopped her.

"Just... Just be careful, alright?"

"I will." she smiled, hugged him, and left the hospital. She used her styler to call on a Staraptor and she flew to the Hoenn region.


	2. Fortress Forest

**Okay, to make some clarification that will be a little difficult to make a point of in here, Satoshi is the human. Zach, Spencer, Carlin, & Tyler are Pokemon. They use telepathy to speak to both Satoshi and Dawn, kay? okay. Enjoy**

* * *

"Spencer!" A young man shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest. He walked towards the side of a small house and saw four boys in the back. "Spencer! Come here, now!" the eldest of the four, an Alakazam, walked towards his brother.

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"I'm going to need some help. That storm knocked a tree over. If it falls over completely, it will hit the house. Help me move it, please."

"Alright." The two rounded back to the front of the house. "It's not a very big tree. Let's hurry and get this over with." Spencer made his way to the tree and began cutting it down with the saw that had been placed next to it.

"Thanks Spencer." Satoshi didn't smile, but faintly nodded.

"Not a problem, Satoshi." The five brothers, Zach, Spencer, Carlin, Tyler, and Satoshi, had lived in the forest since they left home when Satoshi was ten. Now Satoshi, at 23 years of age, didn't trust anyone other than his 'brothers' . Spencer was the one who'd been with him the longest. Carlin, the Skarmory, was next, then Zach, an Infernape, and Tyler, a Scyther. Tyler was always ready to kill when necessary. Because of his short temper and disliking of humans, he was always ready to attack.

"We should probably check on the others, Spencer." Spencer nodded and the two walked towards the back of the house.

* * *

"Ow!" Dawn brushed off her cut knee with her hand. "I hope John didn't follow me here." She slowly moved forward, wheezing slightly. She had no idea where she was. When John had gone after her in Fortress City, she blindly ran into the nearby forest. Four years had passed since the explosion that caused her only daughter, Summer, to lose her hearing. Dawn's arm had mended properly, but she had been chased all over the region. Now, her arm was in a severe amount of pain once again. Not looking where she was going, Dawn continued to walk forward and tripped. She put her hands out in front of her to break her fall, causing her to bend her left wrist. She heard a small snap and cried out in pain. "God damn it. Not again." Her left wrist sent pain throughout her body. "First my arm, now this…" Dawn spoke to herself, remembering the incident all those years ago. Moaning slightly, she sat up on her knees, careful to not move her wrist. She was now near a clearing in the middle of the forest. She smiled, taking in the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, her wheezing got worse. She coughed several times as she reached into her belt, pulling out an inhaler. She had asthma and it had been violent and deadly for her since she was five. Since she was coughing too much, she couldn't raise her inhaler to her lips. Unable to stand, she weakly cried out for help in between coughs. She began to get dizzy and it was much harder for her to breathe. She made one last attempt to call out for help before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Satoshi stopped walking. "Satoshi, what is it?" Zach asked, walking up to him.

"I thought I heard something." Alerted, Carlin immediately went to skim the forest to check for intruders. "It sounded like coughing, but it stopped."

"Satoshi! There's a girl over here!" Satoshi turned towards Spencer who stood at the edge of the clearing a few feet away. Satoshi quickly walked towards him. "This was in her hands." Spencer held up an inhaler.

"It looks like she has asthma. That must've caused her to lose consciousness." Satoshi put a hand on her chest. "I can feel her heartbeat. She's alive. Spencer, take her inside." Spencer nodded, picked the girl up, and walked inside, Satoshi following behind. "Lay her down in my room. It's not like I sleep there." Spencer quickly laid her down and stepped back. "She must've had an asthma attack. A bad one if it was enough to knock her out like this. But, her breathing is fine now, it looks like all she needs is rest." Spencer nodded and the two sat down, whispering silently to each other.

* * *

"I'm not joining you John!" Dawn shouted, speaking harshly.

"So be it." John left and Dawn began to relax a little. A sudden bang startled her and smoke erupted in the next room. As she moved to get away, the house collapse in on her.

* * *

Dawn awoke suddenly and sat up, putting pressure on her left arm. "Owww!" She rubbed her arm, hoping to ease the pain. "It must be broken." Satoshi stood in the corner of the room with Spencer, watching her.

"Let my Alakazam wrap it." he said gruffly, motioning Spencer to help her. The pokemon nodded and walked forward, gripping her elbow and wrapping the broken wrist. "You'll need to get to a hospital to get it looked at soon."

"Thanks." she said softly. "Uhm... where am I exactly?"

"You're in Fortress Forest. But, who are you?" Satoshi spoke, his voice turning serious.

"I'm Dawn and I'm one of the forest rangers from Chocoliva Village. I was running from someone and I stumbled into the forest."

"I see… Well, my name is Satoshi and this is my brother, Spencer." A loud bang came from downstairs and voices floated into the room. Dawn couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "And my other brothers, Tyler, Carlin, and Zach are downstairs, apparently making a mess out of the house." Dawn giggled slightly. She was easily amused. "Not to be rude or anything, but you should go. If Tyler and Carlin know that we brought you here, they'll be ready to kill you. I don't mean to scare you, but it's true."

"It's alright, Satoshi. I was about to say I had to go anyways. The guy I was running from before is waiting for me outside the forest. I'll bet you anything he is. And since I'm a forest ranger, it's my job to make sure no harm comes to the forests and the people and animals that live here."

"How can you guess he's waiting for you?" Satoshi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter at this point. Anyways, this man has been after me since I was five and I think it's time he gets what he deserves." Tears started down her face and she quickly turned away. "He's going to regret what he did to my family." She quickly stood. "Nice to meet you, but I really should get going now." Facing the window, Dawn hopped down. It wasn't a very long drop, and she landed unharmed on her feet.

"Spencer, let's go. She may need help." Satoshi spoke, grabbing his bag. Spencer groaned.

"Don't tell me you've grown feelings for her, Satoshi."

"Come on!" Satoshi quickly walked down the stairs, Spencer following. "Zach, Carlin, and Tyler, let's go!" Satoshi's three brothers, looking slightly confused, followed Satoshi out of the house and into the forest itself. Because they knew the forest well, it took them only minutes to make it to the edge of the forest through the tree tops. When Satoshi spotted Dawn, he motioned for his brother's to keep quiet and stay in the tree tops.

"John…" Was all Dawn could say without screaming at the man in front of her. Satoshi's face fell when he caught a glimpse of him. He had blond hair with a red fringe, red eyes, and a red uniform. He knew this man, but not very well.

"I thought you'd be back my dear. It looks like you've been through a lot, haven't you?" John asked, eyeing Dawn's tattered uniform. "You know, you really should show how you really look, Courtney."

"Courtney?" Satoshi mumbled to himself. "But, that's Dawn… isn't it?"

"You know my name's Dawn." John raised his hand, shushing Dawn.

"We both know you're hiding from me, Courtney. And I can prove it." Before Dawn could move away, John grabbed her by the throat.

"L-let go of me!" Dawn shouted, clawing at John's hand.

"I'm not going to let you go again, dear. I want you to show your true self." Satoshi was about to jump down from the tree and help her when a bright light caused him to cover his eyes. When it faded and he looked back, he gasped. Dawn was no longer in the man's grip. Instead, a girl with blond hair and a blue fringe was struggling. She had a blue and white uniform and blue eyes. "Much better, Courtney." John released his grip and the girl fell to the ground. "Or should I say Blue Eyes."

"My….name… is…DAWN!" She spoke between breaths, coughing as well.

"Whatever you say. But, it looks like your asthma is acting up again so I'll let it finish you off." Smirking, John turned and walked off, leaving the girl on the ground, gasping for breath. Satoshi jumped from the treetops to aid her, but the bright light appeared again, causing him to look away. Once it faded, Dawn was there, on the ground, still coughing.

"Dawn!" Satoshi yelled, running up to her. Kneeling next to her, he took her inhaler from her belt, placed it between her lips, and puffed it for her. When her breathing finally evened out, Dawn turned to face Satoshi.

"You saved my life… again." She paused a moment, smiled, and spoke again. "I will always be grateful."

"It's not necessary. How are you feeling?" Satoshi handed Dawn her inhaler back and Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But, I really should be getting home." Dawn took the inhaler and placed it in her belt.

"Allow us to escort you there, then."

"Satoshi! Are you really going to trust this… this _human_!?" Spencer shouted. Ignoring him, Satoshi picked Dawn up off the ground.

"Come on." The others followed, Spencer reluctant and muttering under his breath curses that Satoshi couldn't hear.

"Spencer, cut it out!" Zack hissed. "Give it a rest. She needs help and Satoshi is doing the right thing."

"He'd better watch out or I might just give Tyler the signal to kill."

* * *

**Yeah... It's a little amatureish... I wasn't very good back then, was I? anyways, this is going to take a while to be proofed and fixed. There is no category for any specific pokemon game, but this is more based off the ranger games and it is more real than fiction. It's hard to explain... I'm trying to fix it, but I'm struggling, so bear with me.  
**


	3. The Plan

**I had the first three chapters already. I don't think I have the next one yet, though, so hold on, okay? :)**

* * *

"We'll stay here tonight." Satoshi spoke, stopping in front of a low, two story house. "It looks deserted." Dawn had woken up from a long sleep and was standing next to him.

"Wait." Satoshi faced Dawn as she walked up to the house. "It's locked but…" Dawn took something out of her belt. A moment later, the door swung open. "There." Satoshi walked up behind her.

"How'd you open it?" Dawn didn't answer right away and she walked inside.

"Just like it was four years ago before the explosion…" Dawn trailed through the living room and dining room until she came across a picture. Satoshi walked next to her. In the picture were two adults, a young boy, and a baby girl.

"Who are these people, Dawn?" Satoshi was about to say more when he stopped. "Wait… this is your family… isn't it?" Dawn nodded.

"My mother and father… and my older brother. My dad was killed when I was five… and I haven't heard from mom or my brother in years…"

"What's a picture of you and your family doing here?" Satoshi questioned. He spoke without taking his eyes off the baby girl in the photo.

"This is my house. The same one where… never mind." Looking very confused, Satoshi faced Dawn. "I'm going upstairs." Before Satoshi could respond, she quickly walked up the stair case.

"I wonder what that was all about, Satoshi." Zach had walked in behind him with Carlin. Spencer and Tyler were whispering to one another silently.

"I don't know to be honest with you." A loud bang and the shattering of glass came from the second floor of the house, startling everyone. "What the hell?" Satoshi murmured.

"I'll go and see." Spencer offered. He headed towards the stair case, Tyler following.

"Why did he do it…?" Dawn had forgotten how her father had died. But now, it was all coming back to her. IronIsland. John. Everything.

* * *

"Dawn, get out of here!"

"But Dad!" She paused a moment. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Riley! Get Dawn to safety! Hurry! Before John comes back!"

"Alright." Riley grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her away. John reappeared, said some words that Dawn couldn't make out, and left. An explosion followed, causing Dawn to turn. Smoke arose from where her father stood moments before. "Dawn! Let's go!" But, before Dawn could move, she fainted.

* * *

"He died to protect me… why?" Spencer and Tyler walked into the room without Dawn realizing it. But before Spencer could tell Tyler to finish her off, Dawn yelled aloud and burst into tears. "HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Startled, Spencer and Tyler stared at her. Hearing everything from downstairs, the other three came up to see what was going on. "He could be alive right now, but he's not! He won't be again! Why did John do it!?" Dawn fell to her knees. Trembling, she picked her bag up off the ground and rummaged through it. She came across a small blade and held it to her wrist, cutting herself with it.

"Dawn stop!" Without his brothers realizing it, Satoshi had run forward. He took the knife from Dawn, tossed it aside. "Why did you do that, Dawn?"

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking straight." Satoshi sighed and spoke softly.

"It's going to be okay, Dawn. No need to worry. Now, let's take care of your wrist." The two stood up and walked down the stair case and into the kitchen. "Hold out your wrist, Dawn." she did so and Satoshi gently took her arm in his hand and wiped the blood away with a wet paper towel. "There. No more blood. No more pain." Satoshi smiled softly and picked Dawn up, carrying her upstairs. Dawn looked at Satoshi in surprise as he laid her down in bed. "You need to sleep." Lying down next to her, Satoshi went back to stroking her hair.

"Satoshi…" Dawn murmured.

"Yes?"

"Doing this for me… all of it. Do you like me?" Dawn felt her face grow hot.

"You could say that. Or you could say that I love you." Satoshi kissed the top of Dawn's head and whispered. "Right now, you need to sleep. It's been a long day." Dawn nodded and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. In the doorway to the room, Carlin, Tyler, Zach, and Spencer watched. Spencer managed a small smile.

"I guess we can't prevent love, now can we, Tyler?"

"I suppose not, Spencer." Tyler smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen Satoshi this happy, you know?" The others nodded in agreement. The last time Satoshi had smiled was thirteen years ago when they found the forest. Lush and alive, they chose that clearing as their home where a small wooden house stood.

"We should let them rest." Zach spoke, his soft tone filling the room. Satoshi looked at them, smiled, and nodded in agreement. Spencer ushered the others downstairs while Satoshi stayed with Dawn. He stroked her hair, smiling, until he finally dosed off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Dawn awoke later than usual the next day. The clock told her it was eleven thirty. Satoshi was not asleep next to her and she began to wonder if it was all just a dream. She was in her own room in her own house like the night before. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and decided to go downstairs, realizing that everything had been real. As she came downstairs, she saw that Satoshi and his Pokemon were talking. Zach, a powerful Infernape, was standing by the back door. Carlin, a Skarmory, had just left the house on Satoshi's orders. And Tyler, a young Scyther, was laughing in the corner of the room. Satoshi's back was to her, so Dawn decided to scare him. She did so and hugged him while saying "Ohayou, Satoshi-kun!" (1) in her best Japanese voice. Satoshi must've been startled because Spencer, Zach, and Tyler began laughing again.

"Come here you!" Satoshi said as he pulled Dawn into his lap. Dawn giggled.

"I thought I'd give you a surprise good morning." Zach snickered.

"Well, you certainly surprised him. Good going, Dawn!" Satoshi chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break Zack. Like you weren't scared.

"Actually, I wasn't. besides, she did scare you and you're never scared." Zach teased.

"Whatever." Satoshi smiled, hugging Dawn. "And how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Thanks for asking." Dawn smiled.

"That's good."

"Satoshi, Zach, Tyler, Carlin, and I were wondering where this Chocoliva Village is." Spencer cocked his head to the side.

"It's not far from here. This is my house which means the ranger school is nearby. That school is just outside of Chocoliva Village. It should only take us maybe twenty minutes to get to the school from here." she responded.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Dawn." Spencer smiled.

"No problem, Spencer." Dawn smiled and picked up her bag from the ground. "Let's go." Satoshi laughed at Dawn's eagerness and he allowed Dawn to stand, standing behind her.

"Let's go." The six walked out of the house, Dawn locking the door behind her, and they walked through a second small thicket of trees.

"The ranger school should just be beyond this thicket." Dawn said, excitement filling her voice. Satoshi laughed and followed her. Twenty minutes later, they appeared out of the thicket and in front of a huge building. A young lady stood at the front of the school, waving to some boys that were leaving. "That's my old teacher, Mrs. Emma." Dawn grinned. The group turned towards the left, following Dawn. She stopped suddenly. "Wait… I need to take care of this." Looking confused, the five brothers looked passed her and saw two figures dressed in odd uniforms. "Dim sun! Get out of here god damnit!" The two turned, looking scared. "Jackson and Jamie right? Get lost!" The two ran off. "Tell Heath to disband you all! This is ridiculous!" Dawn yelled after them.

"What the hell was all that about?" Satoshi asked, walking up to Dawn and staring after the man and woman who'd run off.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Anyways," she smiled. "Welcome to ChocolivaVillage."

* * *

**=.= ... it's bad, right? I really sucked back then. Still struggling to fix it all.  
**


	4. Author's note

**Hey! So, I'm struggling with proofing this and getting the story back on track, so if someone wouldn't mind helping me out, I'd really appreciate it. I'm so lost and stuck that I don't know what do do anymore for this and I could really use the assistance.**

**I was so close to just removing it all together, but I chose to ask for help first. If no one offers to help, then I suppose I'll ask for someone to adopt it or take it down until I can get the proper assistance to help the story get better... It may be option two because I hate giving my ideas to other people. It just kills me especially if the story turns out better than what I had in mind.**

**So, again, if anyone could help, inbox me and let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Well... anyone except flamers who just want to tear my story apart. So... inbox me. The more help I get, the better!**


End file.
